I will always protect you
by Flaming Sad Soul
Summary: It has been 3 years since Shinichi turned to Conan. He told Mitsuhiko his secret. What will happen? Will he returned to normal or not?
1. Chapter 1

**I will always protect you**

A Detective Conan/Case Closed fanfic

**Note: **I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed. It belongs to Ghosho A.

I'm a Vietnamese, so please review if my English is good or bad

And this is my first fanfic. I'm only 12. So please tell me if the story good or bad

[3 Years after Shinichi turned to Conan]

[Chapter 1]

**============Conan's POV=============**

It was a normal day in Teitan Elementary. After the end of the class, I walked home with the Shonen-tantei. Haibara was next to me and I talk to her .

"_Valentine is near!" _I told her. She coldly replied : _"So what, tantei-san?". _I muttered : "_You know! I want to ask you for a temporary antidote so I can go out with Ran!"_

She answered : " _Kudo-kun, you know that if you use the temporary antidote to much, you will never become normal any more!" _I replied, angrily : _" If you didn't create that stupid APTX, I would've be with Ran!"_

Tears started to drop from her eyes when she said : _" So, the day before Valentine, come to Prof. Agasa house and I will give you your antidote! Now, If you don't mind, I have to go home and research for the cure for APTX!"_

When I realized what I've done, she started to running away and I could tell, the former scienetist of the Black Organization was crying.

Ayumi-chan asked me in anger : _"What did you do to Ai-chan, Conan-kun?" _Then, she started to chased after Haibara, as well as Genta-kun.

Then, there was only me an Mitsuhiko-kun left. I said, sad voiced : _"I know, Mitsuhiko-kun! If you wanted to call me a bad person, you can!"_ The 7 years old boy asked me, in a suprising voice: _"If I wasn't wrong, I think I heard Haibara-san called you 'Kudo-kun'- Ran-neechan's boyfriend! Tell me the truth, Conan-kun! You really look like Shinichi-niichan and you are as smart as him."_

I dragged him to a quiet corner of the street and tell him about my secret, as well as Haibara's. After listening to the strange story. He stood for a moment and replied sadly : _"So that means I can't love Haibara-san !" I comfort him with a smile : "That means I'm to old for Ayumi-chan, too! She is yours!" _

He replied, a little bit worried: _"If the Black Organization know this, it will be dangerous for you two,so I'll keep it as a secre of us, Shinichi-niichan,but you should apologise Haibara-san, I mean Miyano-neechan !"_

I happily replied : "_Thanks, and call me Conan-kun, 'cause I'm your friend!"_

We ran home quickly because it was getting dark outside.


	2. Chapter 2

[Chapter 2]

==========Conan's POV==========

As I ran back to the Detective Agency, Kisaki-sensei asked,with a worried voice : "_Where have you been ?" _

Kisaki-sensei has returned to Mouri-ojisan, and he gave up to be a detective but became a police officer. Luckily, he was smart so he helped inspector Megure in a lot of case. And he also quit gambling. They thought of me as their son, which I felt normal.

I didn't answer as I went back to my room.

I thought about the momment a said bad about Haibara. '_What have I done?' _I asked myself '_Haibara is one of my best friend_ !'

End of Conan's POV

==========Ai's POV==========

(Mean while)

[Prof. Agasa house]

I got in the house before I heard a familiar voice: _"What's wrong Ai-kun, what happened? Why are you so sad?" _It was , my adopted father, the one who saved me from the Black Organization.

I coldly replied :_ "No, nothing!"_

"_You should have dinner, Ai-kun!"_ He asked with a warm voice, trying to comfort me _"In the dinner you can tell me what happened!"_

I sat down on a chair and started to eat dinner. I told the Prof. everything when I started to realize tear drops were falling down from my eyes.

After dinner, I asked the Prof. : _"What if he was right, Proffessor? Maybe I was just a cold blooded murderer, the person who ruined his life!" _More tears fell down from my eyes.

"_Don't be sad Ai-kun! I think Conan was just to angry. I'm sure he didn't mean that!"he said warmly_

I got in my room and lied on the bed.

Suddenly, a thought passed my mind _'Maybe Kudo-kun only be my friend so he could get the antidote! Maybe he was just using me!'_

I shook my head to vanish that idea. Kudo was kind to me, he saved me from the Hijacked bus; he saved me from Pisco; protected me from my dark past. '_But what if I was right!' _

I was to deeply in my thought so I didn't realize that I fell in asleep

End of POV

==========Conan's POV==========

That night, I couldn't sleep. I was thinking of Haibara, I didn't treat her in a right way. Some how, I felt so sad when she cried and run away. I soon realized I was nothing but a fool. She always try to help me, even I don't know.

I took a picture of her and me, held it in my hand and started to cry without a reason. '_She is my best friend'_ I thought _'But I treated her like an enemy!'_

I couldn't sleep. I was suffering in my thoughts so I didn't know it was already morning.

End of POV

===========Mitsuhiko's POV==========

It was still early and wasn't time for school, so I decided to spy on Ran-neechan, Conan-kun's… I mean, Shinichi-niichan's girlfriend.

I soon found her on the street with her bestfriend, Sonoko-neechan. They was discussing something so I leaned closer to hear and I couldn't believe in myself

"_Really Ran! You want to end your relationship with him" _said Sonoko-neechan, surprised voice "_Why !?"_

"_Calm down, Sonoko"_said Ran-neechan _"I just found out that we wasn't destinied to be toghater. He made me wait for a long time but have not return. I think I have to move on. And, if you don't mind, I want to walk alone"_

"_Of…Of course!" _answered Sonoko neechan, still shocked.

I got closer and asked: _"Ohayou, Sonoko- neechan! What just happened?"_

"_Can you believe that, kid! Ran wants to break up with Shinichi!"_Said Sonoko- neechan

Now, I was totally shocked. I thought Conan-kun won't be happy, but he have to face the truth.

I ran fast to school when I saw Conan standing outside.

When he saw me, he asked: "_What's wrong with you, Mitsuhiko-kun?You look weird!" _I dragged the shrunked detective to a quiet corner and told him

"_I'm sorry, Conan-kun! But I heard that Ran-neechan wants to break up with you!"_

Conan-kun fainted when I finished my sentence. I called his name, but useless. I saw Haibara-san, or Miyano-neechan, whatever. I called her : _"Haibara-san, helped!"_

She quickly turned back and saw what happened. She looked at the detective on the ground, and ask: _"What happened to him, Tsuburaya-san?"_

"_Miyano-neechan, Shinichi-niichan just fainted!" _Oh no! I just called Haibara and Conan by their real name! I was such a fool!

"_How did you know our names?" "We will talk later! Now, please help me to bring him to the medical room!"_

End of POV

==========Author's POV==========

They carried him to the medical room. A woman in white blouse asked them: _"How could I help you…Oh quickly! Put him on the bed!"_

After the kid explained everything, the nurse relief a sigh: _"Okay! Now, you should go back to the class!"_

Both of them answered: _"We will stay here and take care of him"_

They sat on two chairs opposite the bed where Conan was sleeping. The nurse was gone, so they can talk.

"_Ecxatly how did you know my name?" _asked the blonde girl

"_Shinichi-niichan told me so, neechan!" _replied the boy, little afraid.

"_Whatever! And why did he fainted, huh?" _asked Haibara, coldly

"_Uh… Well, he was dumbed by Ran-neechan, his girlfriend ."_Answered Mitsuhiko

Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice from their back: _"Yes! I was dumbed! I should've know that she will dumb me soon or late! And I was such a fool when I fell in love with that girl."_

They turned back and saw Conan with a greatly saddened face. Light tears were in his eyes. He was not the confident Edogawa Conan, the best of the Shonen-tantei anymore. He turned to a gloomy Conan, with a broken heart, filled with sorrow.

"_I'm sorry, Kudo-kun!" _said Haibara, trying to comfort him _"It was because the APTX that I made so you cannot hold her_ !_"_

"_You can't blame yourself for that!"_Answered Conan _"It was Gin and Vodka who gave me the pill, and it was me who put to much faith in that foolish love."_

Mitsuhiko started to stand up_ "I think I would be leaving now! You know, to let you two talk toghater!"_

Conan grabbed his arm, replied with a better voice: _"Don't leave, Mitsuhiko-kun! Having two bestfriends make me feel a lot better!"_

"_And Haibara"_ said the crying detective _"Can you do me a favor?"_

"_Whatever makes you happy, tantei-kun!"_Answered the blonde, cutie girl.

"_I want you to stop working on the antidote."_

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

==========Ai's POV==========

I could believe what I've heard.

"_Yeah, I mean what I said ! Kudo Shinichi will be no more, and Edogawa Conan is born. I have no reason to force you to create the antidote !" _he said, relief a sigh.

'_As well as Miyano Shiho, too! I can start a new life, having new friends and no more about my dark past.' _I thought

"_Sorry for interrupting, but I think we should get back to class." _Tsuburaya-kun interrupted_. "Conan has woken up. "_

Each of us hold a side of Conan and helped him to get back to class.

[In the class]

As we opened the class door, Kobayashi-sensei came quickly. She asked: "_How do you feel now, Conan-kun?"_

The shrunk detective replied weakly: _"Yes, sensei. I was a little tired!"_

As he walk toward his desk, Ayumi was a bit nervous : _"Are you okay, Conan-kun?"_Asked the girl.

"_Yeah, whatever."_ Answered the little detective. He didn't care about anything.

Ayumi looked sad because of his replied, when I gave a smirk

**End of POV**

[After class]

==========Conan's POV==========

I was walking alone, thinking of why Ran wants to break up. I tried to avoid anyone with any question like: _"Are you okay?"_or _"What's wrong?"._ I heard a familiar voice: _"Heart breaking news, huh?"_

I turned back to saw a little strawberry blonde with a smirk on her lips.

"_I don't care about that girl, neither her feelings to me, Haibara."_

I replied.

I felt like my heart shattered into pieces when I said that.

"_Look, Conan. I apologise for what I've done!" _she said with a sorrow tone.

I realized that she meant it when she said_ 'apologise'_ and I'm sure this is the first time she mean it when she apologise me.

"_Haibara, I can't blame you for this. I should blame myself because I can't keep her." _Another tear fell down but I took no care.

"_Thanks. But anyway, we shall go home. It's dark outside."_Haibara suggested.

"_Yes, Ai!" _I replied. _Oh wait, did I just called her by her first name?_I cursed myself for that. Now, she might want to end our friendship and give me a do-not-call-me-by-my-firstname slap.

"_It's okay, Conan-kun." _She said warmly. _"Can I call you by your first name too?"_

"_Of couse, Ai" _I answered when I saw that I was nose-bleeding. It's like a waterfall. _'What happened to me?'_I thought. Ai gave me a smirk as she saw this.

I walked Ai home. I stared at her multiples times when I realized I was blushing. I didn't know what happened to me, it just like… everytime I stay near her, somehow, I feel so comfortable.

As we reached house, the big, fat scientist opened the door. Ai lied on the near by couch when Hasake asked: _"Where were you? I was so worried ! And Shinichi, I've heard the news. I'm sorry!"_

"_I'm not so sad about that, but anyway, I want to ask you something, Proffesor. I think I may stay here at your house. After all had happened, seeing her everyday would torture me in pain, shatter my heart more than anything else . I can't see her hanging with another man. Please, can I stay, Hasake?"_ I begged him. I tried to use the childish tone to convince him.

"_I suppose that I can't deny you so… Yes."_ Replied Hasake_ "When will you start packing yor stuff?"_

"_Oh, I think will head for the Detective Agency now." _I said _"And Hasake, thanks."_

I ran out with lightning speed, as Hasake watched me.

I was running when I crashed two men dressed in black. The first man was tall. His long silver hair went down to his hip. His eyes were cold and murderous. Along with him was a shorter man, wore black glasses and vest. I soon realized they were Gin and Vodka. I told myself to calm down. I tried to act like a normal kid _"I'm so sorry! I couldn't see you_" I pretended. I could hear Vodka whispered to Gin: _"Aniki, This kid looks like the dead brat Shinchi Kudo we killed by APTX. I've heard about some side effect that can happen. What should we do?"_

"_Calm down Vodka. This kid was the one we met when we were sniping at the Detective Agency on Beika Street. Like Vermouth said, killing him would only risk our chance to go to jail." _Gin said _"Although he looks harmless, but we must be careful. He maybe got along with Shuuichi Akai and live under his protection. If we touch him, Akai will know and locate us. We should leave before he reconized us."_

After the 'little conversation', they got away, back to Gin's Porche

==========End of POV==========

==========Author's POV==========

[That evening at Mouri Detective Agency]

Conan went up the stairs, opened the door. He was still afraid of the moment he encountered Gin and Vodka.

He saw the 'Sleeping Detective' behind the desk, reading a news paper and complained about the busy day he had at the Police HQ. That's strange! Usually, Kogoro-ojiisan would spend all his time drinking and watching the horse races. But since Kisaski-sensei returned, no one saw himm hanging around, gambling nad play Mahjong. He has changed, in a good way. Now he spends a lot of time for his family.

"_Good evening, ojiisan!"_ said Conan.

"_Here you are, where have you been. Do you know that Eri and I worried about you a lot." _Said the former detective. He was a bit upset.

"_It's getting late, Conan-kun. You should have dinner. I'm sure that you're already hungry."_Said Kisaki-sensei. She's still a lawyer, the best lawyer in Tokyo.

"_Come here Conan. The food is very good." _said Ran. She gave me a lovely smile. I still can't believe that she is so happy after breaking up with Conan (honestly let just say breaking up with Shinichi Kudo).

"_I'm sorry, neechan. I'm not hungry, so I think I'll past."_Conan replied _"And, I have some thing to tell you!"_

"_What is that?" _All of them asked, in sync.

"_I'm not going to live here anymore. Tonight, I'm moving to Hasake's house." _Said Conan, tried to make it at childish as possible.

"_Why Conan-kun? Do you feel uncomfortable living with us?"_asked Ran-the girl who made him heartbroken.

"_No, neechan. It just like…uhm…Hasake is like my father, and Ai-chan is like my sister."_Conan answered.

"_So we will help you to pack your stuff. I think your decision is your own, even though I will miss you a lot." _said Mouri-ojiisan, a little disapointed _"You brought me fame and money since the first day you entered the house."_

They helped him pack his stuff. After that Kogoro Mouri dorve him to Hasake's house. They arrived after 5 minutes.

"_Take care of yourself, brat. Remember, we always think of you as a family member." _Said Kogoro.

"_I will, goodbye, ojiisan."_

Kogoro drove away, left Conan in front of the door.

==========End of POV==========

==========Ai's POV==========

I was lying on the couch. Hasake said that he would be away for a project in Canada. I heard the door bell rang. I knew it should be Conan-kun. I allowed him to call me by my first name, as well as he did to me. I opened the door when I saw him. The shrunk detective smiled weakly, hid his pain but I could see it clearly in his eyes. I greeted him and help him to unpack his stuff in his room.

[5 minutes later]

We had finished unpacking his stuff and now we are on the couch, watching TV. I remembered the moment I had with oneechan when I was young, lying on the couch, watching TV. She was the only one who could comfort me, and now it's Conan. I do have romantic feelings for him, but a dream is just a dream. He will never like me, 'cause I'm the one who destroyed his life.

Conan broke the silence between us: _"Ai, this afternoon, I encountered Gin and Vodka one the street."_

"_What?"_


	4. Author's note

**Author's note**

**Sorry guys, long time no update but from now, I will change to write another story. I f I have any idea for this story, I'll continue writing it. Thanks for reading and please review.**

**Thanks for reading**

_Flaming Sad Soul_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed. Only Ghosho A. does.

Long time no writing. Thanks to **TheRealDeal44****. **He gave me ideas, and told me to continue.

**(Continued)**

"_Ai, this afternoon, I encountered Gin and Vodka one the street."_

"_What?"_ Ai asked. Conan could feel the fear in her eyes.

"_Don't be worry. I promised you that I will always protect you. Right?" _

"_Thanks, Conan. But shall we inform the FBI about this.?" _She asked. She was afraid of them, but she wanted to take revenge for her oneechan, Akemi Miyano.

"_I will tell Jodie-sensei, and I'll spy on them." _He said, camly, tried to calm her down.

"_Okay I trust you, but don't let your Detective instinct control you, otherwise we will end our life under their hands. Any way, let go to sleep. Tomorrow we will have to go camping with the kids."_ She gave him a smirk and headed towards her bedroom.

'_Gosh, she is so cute!' _thought Conan, who was still staring at her.

He headed to his room.

==========End of POV==========

==========Conan's POV==========

I could barely sleep. After Ran rejected me, Ai is the only one who could comfort me. Maybe that's why destiny chosed me to be shrunk, so that I could be with Ai. Wait,… What did I just said? My feelings were confused. But then I thought about the Black.

'_I promised to protect her.' _I remembered. _'I should spy on the Black. But how.'_

Suddenly, an idea passed my mind. _'Right, I can ask for a help.'_

With that, I fell asleep.

[Next morning, at Hasake house]

"_Good morning, Conan-kun, Haibara-san." _Said three kids, happily

"_Good morning." _Ai said, emotionless tone.

"_Morning guys. Mitsuhiko-kun, can we talk?" _I asked.

"_Uhm…sure. Can you guys wait for us a bit?"_Mitsu asked them.

"_Sure!" _the others said in sync.

[At the garden]

We were walking, around and he broke the silence: _"So Conan-kun, what do you want to tell me?"_

I thought carefullly, _'Is that to risky'_ but then I told him.

"_I want you to spy on the Black Organization."_

"_What? How?" _He said excitedly. He always want to be a detective, and this is such an honor for him.

I was about to tell him when I realized that the kids, except Ai was spying on us. Mitsu realized it too.

"_We can talk when we are camping." _I suggested

"_Yeah! It's not really comfortable when someone is spying on our conversation. And it's not good to listen to privacy business." _Mitsuhiko said, looking at Genta-kun and Ayumi-chan direction to see their disapointed face. He then gave them a smirk. I was wondering when did he learn to act coldly like Ai and me.

"_Let's go kids!"_said Hasake.

==========End of POV==========

==========Author's POV==========

The old, yellow car of Hasake stopped as they reached the camping site. It was close the forest with a beautiful view. The 5 kids and Hasake started to make a tent.

"_Conan, please go get some branches to make a fire." _Said Hasake.

Mitsu remembered about what they were discussing, so he decided to go with Conan :_ "I volunteer to go with Conan, Hasake."_

"_I will go to" _Said Ai.

As they entered the forest, Haibara broke the silence between them: _"Care to tell me what were you guys talking about."_

Mitsuhiko seemed to be confused, but Conan answered: _"I asked Mitsuhiko-kun to spy on Gin and Vodka, is that a problem?"_

"_Indeed it is."_Said Haibara: _"The FBI couldn't spy on them for years, so what chance does Tsuburaya-san has?"_

'_Haibara-san, I'm just a kid. They won't suspect me!" _Said Mitsuhiko. _"Beside, if I have enough information for Conan-kun, the FBI can bring them down, once and for all!"_

"_Ai-chan, he's our only hope. Beside, he's smart." _Conan said.

"_Okay, fine. Let's get some branches anyway." _Haibara sigh.

[Moments later]

"_What took you so long?" _asked Hasake. He, Ayumi and Genta had finished making a tent.

"_We get lost, Hasake" _said Conan.

"_Okay, next time becareful. Now, give me the branches." _Said Hasake.

As the 5 kids started to play around, Ayumi leaned closer to Haibara

"_Ai-chan, why does Conan-kun looks sad these days?" _Asked Ayumi.

"_Well, this is a secret. Don't tell him that I tell you this. But Conan-kun broke up with his girlfriend, also his first love." _Haibara answered.

"_What? He had a girlfriend? Who is she?" _Ayumi asked, she seemed to be shocked, because she always seek herself as his girlfrriend.

"_I can't tell you more than what you've heard, but is that bother you?"_

Asked Haibara. She knew that Ayumi had a crush on Conan-the one she loved, but Haibara promised Ayumi she will not love Conan. But at least she only promised so she wouldn't ruin there friendship. Deep inside her heart, she knew she loved Conan.

"_I think I may confess my felling to him. I had a crush on him for two years." _Ayumi said excitedly. Unfortunately, Mitsuhiko was near them, so he could hear it. He wanted to stop her. Not because he was jealous, but because he knew Conan was 10 years old more than Ayumi.

"_Wait, Ayumi-chan!"_ He said, but Haibara made an eyes contact, telling him not to interrupt. Mitsuhiko understood and said: _"I wanted to… to _

_Tie your shoelaces, Ayumi-chan."_

"_Okay, thanks, Mitsuhiko-kun." _With that, she got away.

When he was alone with Haibara, he asked her: _"Haibara-san, why did you stop me? If Conan-kun tells her that he has no feelings for her, she will be heart-broken."_

"_If you stopped her, you have no reason to explain." _Haibara explained. _"You can't tell her the truth."_

"_Okay. The only thing we can do is to wait and see."_ Said Mitsuhiko.

"_The biggest weakness of the Great Detective of the East is woman." _Said Haibara, with a smirk.

[Meanwhile]

Ayumi walked toward Conan. The shrunk detective looked emotionless, like he lost his soul. He was sitting there, staring at the ground. When he noticed her, he tried to fake a weakly smile on his face, but it was not enough to hide his broken heart.

He started: _"So what brings you here, Ayumi-chan? Why don't you play with the others?"_

"_Actually, I have something to tell tou! This should cheer you up." _She said cheerfully.

"_Okay, but what makes you think I'm sad?" _Conan asked colded-tone.

"_I've heard that you broke up with your girlfriend, so I have something to tell you." _Ayumi said, prepared for a confession.

"_I bet that Ai-chan or Mitsuhiko-kun told you this, but that's no matter. They're my bestfriend." _He said, still emotionless. _"So go ahead and tell me."_

Ayumi confused _'I'm I not his bestfriend?' _ but soon wiped it out of her mind.

"_I have a crush on you, Conan-kun." _She confess. _"Now, I love you."_

But things went opposite what Ayumi hoped. Still that emotionless tone, he asked: _"When did you have a crush on me? And why?"_

"_I had a crush on you since you stepped in our class." _She said _"And because you're handsome, smart and you saved us a lot of times."_

"_I'm sorry, Ayumi-chan." _He rejected her, his face is now as cold as ice. _"Our relationship doesn't go pass friendship."_

"_But why? I was a close friend to you." _She asked, almost crying. _"You broke up with your girlfriend and now you have me."_

"_Ayumi-chan, I don't know where you heard that, but that girl was not my girlfriend. Neither do you." _He said, still no emotion. _"Your feeling for me only a childish crush, and I'm sure it'll vanish one day."_

"_My feelings for you are not a childish crush." _She shouted. Tears fell down from her eyes. _"Why don't you give me a chance? I love you more than anyone else."_

"_You don't understand me, Ayumi. There's a lot you don't know about me." _He said. _"And I realized that I only have romantic feelings for one person."_

"_She's Ai-chan, right?" _Asked Ayumi-chan.

"_Yes. It's Ai-chan." _Said Conan. He realized his feelings for her.

"_But you mustn't love her. She promised me. I met you before her. You must love me!" _Ayumi shouted.

"_Even if she doesn't love me, I still love her. She and I had passed many things together." _Conan explained. _"She shared my pain, suffered what I suffered."_

"_She will not betray me." _Ayumi said. _"I always stay by your side. How can you say she shared your pain?"_

"_Ayumi-chan, when my heart was broken, she was their. She healed my heart, she mended my soul. She always stand next to me, even whatever happen. I'm sorry." _Said Conan. He put all his strength to his words.

"_She maybe better than me, but I WAS the one who stand by your side." _She said.

"_Ayumi-chan, if you love me, please let me go. One day, you will understand my words." _Said Conan.

"_No, I need you! If you don't love me, we will never be friends again. We were destinied to be together."_ She shouted, could not hold her anger.

"_Ayumi-chan, love is the feelings we have for each other." _He explained _"You cannot get my love by blackmailing me."_He said, wiped away her tears with his finger.

With lightning speed, she ran away, still crying. Conan chased after her until they reached their friends.

"_What happened, Ayumi-chan?" _asked Genta. Mitsuhiko and Haibara didn't say anything because from Ayumi's tears and Conan ice colded face, these two kids could guess what happened.

"_Conan…Conan-kun…" _Ayumi said.

"_Conan-kun, what have you done to her?" _Genta asked angrily. He moved towards Conan, prepared to hit him, but Conan held his hand in mid-air: _"I don't want to talk in violence. Now, put your hands down, or you will not come back 100%. Don't underestimate my ability."_ Conan was trained by Akai Shuuichi, so he won't be afraid of any bullying. But Genta seemed to not listening. He shouted:_"Who do you think you are?" _ and used the other hand and punched Conan.

Conan avoided it, and twisted Genta's hand. Then, he kicked the bigger boy in midsection and pushed him to the ground with a Judo move. Genta lied there, still moaning caused of the pain. Hasake pulled Conan back ang said: _"Stop, both of you!" _

"_Now, would you like an explanation or another injury on your body?"_

Conan smirked.

"_At least, let Conan-kun explain." _Said Mitsuhiko. _"You know how strong he is."_

"_Uhhhhh… So hurt." _Said Genta.

Conan wanted to stepped in and beat up Genta, but Haibara hugged him. All of his anger went away, and hee could see the jealous look on Ayumi's face. He thought Mitsuhiko would be jealous but instead, the boy was glad. Mitsu and Ai dragged Conan to a place, and Mitsu said: _"Conan-kun. We don't blame you, but don't you think your skill is to big for a kid?"_

Conan kept silence, smirked.

"_Conan-kun." _Haibara said, still hugged him. _"What did you told her?"_

He told them the whole story, except the part he mentioned Ai.

"_Conan-kun. I cannot find a reason why did she got mad?" _said Mtsu. _"You were polite in your words."_

"_Except for his ice-colded face." _Said Ai, who was giggling.

They came back to Genta, who was still hurt, but Ayumi was crying in the tent.

"_Don't mess with Conan-kun, or you will not survived, Kojima-kun." _Threatened Haibara.

"_You know his skill." _Said Mitsuhiko.

"_If you want a broken arm, I'll give you with pleasure." _Said Conan.

"_I'm sorry, Conan-kun. But I want you to explain."_Said Genta.

Conan explained once again (of course without Ai part, and Ayumi seemed doesn't want to tell them about that)

"_Reject someone you don't love is not a sin." _Said Conan.

Genta accept that and decided to go inside the tent to comfort Ayumi. Haibara went with him.

Their only left the two boys outside.

"_What did you say to broke Ayumi-chan's heart, Conan-kun?"_ Asked Mitsuhiko.

"_What do you mean? I…I had already told you."_ Conan said, blushing.

"_You now what I mean! If you only rejected her, she would not upset. Did you mention someone's name?" _Mitsuhiko said, teasing the glassed boy.

Conan sigh in defeated.

"_Okay. I mentioned Ai-chan. Happy now?"_ He turned back, waiting for a jealous sight on the other boy. But instead, Mitsu smiled.

"_Bravo! Will you take her out on Valentine?" _He said with laughter.

"_If I'm still alive." _Said Conan.

"_Now, to the main business. How do I suppose to spy on those guys called ehh… Gin and Vodka?" _Mitsu asked.

_"Here are tracking device and listening device. Place it on their car." _Conan said, handling the 12 years old boy two devices.

"_When?" _asked Mitsuhiko.

"_This afternoon. Now, it's time to go home." _Said Conan.


End file.
